User talk:Teridax122
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultraman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Color Timer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tsuru23 (Talk) 16:36, December 6, 2009 Monster placement mixup Why are you putting Red King and Pestar in the alien and seijin category? They're monsters, not aliens Answer I'm not I don't now what your talking about, all I do is ediet the pages, I dont even know how to put a page in a section. Response Scroll all the way to the bottom of the aritcles of Red King and Pestar and you will see that they are under Aliens and Seijins, along with Ultra Kaiju whatever Answer OK done that but I still don't see how to put in the Kaiju section. Oh, by the way I never touched Pestar. Asking Hi admin what are you doing?Vegito SS3 06:01, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Answer Fine, thankyou do you need any thing. Ultraman Saga Yo! What's up? Just letting you know that apparently there are two pages of the Ultra Ultraman Saga: *Ultraman Saga(character) -By you *Ultraman Saga (character) - By me Apparently one was created by you, and the other one by me, and both have the same information, but mine has a a gallery section. Well just wanted to say that we should just make one page exist, not two, and we should reach an agreement.PhazonAdictKraid 00:11, December 9, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Answer Um, I don't know mabe my younger brother, who I let use my account, made it not realizing there was already on in existing. Any way I gues i'll just delet the one thar is not yours. OK thanks.Teridax122 03:02, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Who the heck is Ultraman Saga anyway? I don't Know.Teridax122 03:02, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Ultraman Saga is the new Ultra seen in the trailer of the new movie, watch the page in this wikia and you may understand a little. In the movie, the Ultramen Zero, Cosmos and Dyna will not be able to defeat Hyper Zetton by themselves, so they combine into one, single being to defeat him, they become into Ultraman Saga. After Zetton is defeated, he is brought back as the Giant Zetton-bug thing, like most Ultra movies the final boss is always a big, ugly dude. PhazonAdictKraid 02:42, December 19, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Thanks For that info. Boy thats disopointing, me and my bros were hoping for a brand new ultraman not another fusionTeridax122 03:02, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I really thought it was a new Ultra at first too but yeah, it's dissapointing it isn't really, I am tired of Ultraman Zero (I "just" hate his voice a lot, his acting, EVERYTHING of him!, he is OVERRATED and ridiculously overpowered! D: It's not fair for the old Ultras!) and I have only seen him twice, well, I guess it's better than nothing... PhazonAdictKraid 03:19, December 19, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Hmm, to bad that you don't like Zero,Tsuru12 loves Zero,Hahahaha.Teridax122 03:56, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha I hope I don't get banned or fired from this Wikia because of that xD, well I gotta go offline, talk to you soon, good night! PhazonAdictKraid 04:04, December 19, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Something weird is going on I just recently added a lot of stuff in the Land of Light article, but I try to delete the undefined picture and it says I deleted it and all, but when I save and go to the page, it reappears and it doesn't even count as an edit :/, and it also appears in the preview even if it is already deleted PhazonAdictKraid 22:31, December 22, 2011 (UTC) That happens to me to sometimes, but you should be asking Tsusru about this he knows more abou it than I do. Oh, by the way did you make the big time edit on the land of light.Teridax122 22:48, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ohh alright I will ciontact him. As for the big edit, well I made all that information myself while I was watching the movie, and analyzed pretty much the areas and stuff. I took snapshots from cool places in the movie and I put them in the article, the information I analyzed it myself, and wrote it from my mind...call me a nerd if you want to xD. PhazonAdictKraid 23:07, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh no I wouldn't do that. We have the movie on our computer to. Oh and by the way are you sure Yullian is 2nd in comanned, becuase it's seems more like Ultra father is the 2nd, and also Leo and astra are supposed to be atoped by Ultraman King so that means they would be the next big thing.Teridax122 23:21, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ultraman King rules the Land of Light. Yullian, being the daughter of Ultraman King and the princess, would obviously be second in command. Zoffy is King's grandson, he is the highest ranking of the Ultra Brothers and a leader at the Land of Light. Father of Ultra is the Supreme Commander of the Space Garrison, not the Land of Light, he is commanded by Ultraman King, as seen when in an episode or movie of Mebius he told Father to make a group of Elite soldiers, so is easy to see that King is in fact the leader of the bunch and even he commanded the construction of the Space Guard. Astra, Leo, Taro and 80 are teachers at the Land of Light, they have little connection with the government, and they are featured because they are members of the Ultra Brothers, also Leo and Astra are not from the Land of Light, nor family members of the King. PhazonAdictKraid 23:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) No no, Leo and Astra where adopted by Ultraman King.Teridax122 23:32, December 22, 2011 (UTC)